


Blazing Fires

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Kaia, Alternate Universe, Claire’s Not a Hunter, F/F, It Doesn’t Specifically Say They’re Together, Or More Like a Couch, Sharing a Bed, Short Story, Writing Prompt, but they are, close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Kaia tries to fight sleep, while she wishes she was nocturnal. Living during the night would make her life easier, she thinks. Maybe not for the angsty Claire she’s with though.





	Blazing Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: picture of a lit log fire in a fireplace.

The fire crackled softly in the corner. Her eyes grew heavy. The long day had been stressful, yet eventful, and on the couch that seemed to welcome her, it was hard not to fall asleep. Except for the burning firelight in the fireplace, there was no light. But it brighted half the room. It didn't fully extend its flickering hands to the couch, leaving her surrounded in shadows. The fire danced, and she let out a yawn. Her dark hair sat in waves on the brown cloth sofa. 

Her bed seemed too far, up the stairs. Aside from the calming blaze, the only sounds she could hear was breathing and a slight snore from her friend on the other half of the sectioned couch. A blanket laid almost forgotten on her, providing her the heat that the fire didn't. She shifted a little, and watched the fire burn up the logs. Her phone sat over on the wooden footrest next to the couch - which sat low to the floor - and she reached for it. It was just out of her reach; she'd have to move to get it. That seemed too unappealing, so she left it be. The footrest had a black blanket over it, making her phone almost blend in. Her case matched the blanket, whereas her friend's case color was brighter. The sea-green case stood out, and sat further away. 

She looked back over to the fire. It was mesmerizing, and she wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there. Her friend rolled over, which sparked attention away from her distraction. "Claire?" She asked, wondering if her blonde friend was awake. It seemed not, and she let out a small sigh. It’s not that she couldn’t go to sleep, it’s that she didn’t want to go to sleep. Morning would come, and disrupt the quiet. Day was bright, and noisy, and chaotic. Night was calmer, and everything could seem to stand still, if just for a moment. She always had been a night owl. Or maybe it was just Kaia fighting sleep. 

Kaia hated sleeping. She was prone to nightmares, though having Claire nearby kept them away. She finally had someone to rely on, someone who could be there in her tough times. Though Claire was feisty in the day, she looked almost peaceful at night. Even awake. Something about the darkness brought them closer, and could calm them. She couldn’t delay her sleep any longer, and she let herself fall asleep. That was the first night in a while that Kaia had gotten through the entire night without a single nightmare.


End file.
